battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Hole/Relationships
This is an article about the interactions and relationships of Black Hole. Black Hole is a calm and collected individual, never raising his voice. Valuing life, he is empathetic and patient even to those who act rude towards him. Because of his extremely laid back personality, he's never been shown to get angry or hold any hard feelings towards anyone, even when they are rude or mean to him. Bomby In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Black Hole saves Bomby from falling to his death twice. Later in What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Black Hole thought Bomby was going to thank him for saving his life twice, but instead, Bomby angrily demanded that Black Hole owes him a banana, since his first one was sucked into him. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", he shows slight annoyance when he ends up sucking up the banana he just got for Bomby. Bottle Black Hole and Bottle both joined the same team with the goal of preventing death. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Black Hole says he'll suck up the forks when Pen and Bottle ask him if he can. Status: Friends Flower In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Flower tells Black Hole to help her open a jar of cyanide. He acts hesitant at first saying it would be a bad idea. Flower threatens to crush him, so he explains how that would be impossible as he is already infinitely small. Flower then yells for him to just do it, so Black Hole starts heading to earth to open it. He also doesn't seem to mind how Flower kills Pie in "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", and is even aware she would do it again if Pie were to pass her up the stairs. Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he is crushed to a smaller size by Four's hand and appears to be happy about it. In "Fortunate Ben", when Four tells the team to assemble or be dismembled, Black Hole says he has no limbs and wouldn't mind dismemberment. Four later obliterates Black Hole for flying in the contest. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Four threatens to obliterate the flyers if they participate in the contest, Black Hole included. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Black Hole tells Four to recover Pillow and Four say's no because she isn't dead. Liy The two haven't interacted directly onscreen, but in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", both Black Hole and Liy ask to team up with Pie so they can learn how to prevent death. In Fortunate Ben, when Pie asks what Liy was even a switch for, Black Hole says he thought she was just light switch. Status: Friends Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen asks him what the objective was for the challenge, so Black Hole tells him that they have to return the basket to X. After Death P.A.C.T. wins, they high five. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pen is sucked up and killed by Black Hole when a fork hits him. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pen is about to ask something to Black Hole, but Tree interrupts him. Later, Black Hole says he'll suck up the forks when Pen and Bottle ask him if he can. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pen tries to use Black Hole to win by throwing balls at him. Status: Friends Pie Black Hole is close friends with Pie as they both take preventing death very seriously. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he wanted Pie to teach him how to prevent death, so they team up. In "Fortunate Ben", they discuss what they thought Liy's switch does. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Black Hole swings Pie up to the top of the stairs so she can hit the button, making their team safe. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Black Hole is glad to see Pie come to her senses after she had started arm fluttering towards Pillow death. Status: Friends Pillow In "Today's Very Special Episode", Black Hole helps Pillow suck up all the forks. In "Fortunate Ben", the two and Pie talk about what they think Liy does as a light switch. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Black Hole is the only member of his team who cared at first about recovering Pillow. Status: Friends Remote Black Hole and Remote are shown to be really good friends in the later episodes. In "Enter the Exit", when Black Hole finds out that Remote sent a bomb to A Better Name Than That, he reminds her that their team objective isn't winning, it's preventing death. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", he shows Remote how to prevent death while simultaneously winning for their team. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they are both seen together with Remote smiling at him. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Black Hole tries to get Remote to stop arm waving but she isn't able to respond for some reason. In "The Four is Lava", in response to Tree wanting to leave the inside of Four, Black Hole asks when was the last time they've seen Remote as happy as she is and claims the fun she's having is good for her. Status: Friends Love_u_pie.png I_love_satomis_voice.png Screenshot_2018-07-31_at_4.04.36_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-01_at_3.10.29_AM.png Spongy In "Gardening Hero", Spongy is sucked into Black Hole. Their current relationship is unknown, as they have not interacted since. Taco In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Black Hole may have been surprised when Taco, disguised as Tree, kills Bottle in front of the whole team. Tree In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Tree tells Black Hole to do "the thing", which reveals that Foldy is inside one of the jawbreakers. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Tree asks Black Hole to swirl them around, but Black Hole says that he can't push anything, but he can pull like there's no tomorrow. Black Hole pulls Death P.A.C.T.'s swing. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Tree asks Black Hole if he can draw, Black Hole tells he can't but he can form an accretion disk. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Tree comes to the conclusion that if Pillow is dead, they should recover her, Black Hole agrees. In "The Four is Lava", when Tree points out that they could've left Four's mouth a while ago, Black Hole simply states that they already found Pillow and could just take their time. Along with also pointing out how happy Remote is. Status: Friends Teams Death P.A.C.T In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Black Hole expresses his disappointment with his team, which is supposed to prevent death, because they were headed towards the Evil Canyon's spikes, which would kill them, and forgot about Pillow being presumably killed. The entire team starts arm fluttering, meaning they don't care, much to Black Hole's shock. In "The Four is Lava", Black Hole repeatedly swings Bottle, Pen, and Remote to Four's mouth so that they could have fun sticking their arms out. Category:Relationships